It's All About Us
by That's Why Fireflies Flash
Summary: Inspired by "It's All About Us" by He Is We. After Amon captured Korra, she begins to feel confused about our boys. Maybe going into the Avatar State will help her admit her true feelings? One-Shot. Bad summary...


Hello! This is my first attempt at writing in the A:TLA/ A:LOK world and my first ever Borra fic! I hope you all enjoy it! Please tell me what you think!

I peered through the crowd until I found him. He was smiling and being Bolin. I had no clue what had gotten into me. The Spirits only knew, but as I stood there in the midst of everyone celebrating our victory today in the pro-bending match, I wanted to talk Bo. We hadn't got the chance to truly talk after I kissed Mako, especially after Amon captured me. I didn't know what I wanted to say, or how I was going to get him to listen. All I knew was that I needed to figure out this whole mess. Our friendship was being torn apart, and Amon was getting stronger every day. _I couldn't loss him. I don't know why I couldn't, but there was something about Bolin. Something there that made me feel guilty for kissing Mako… For not kissing Bo._ I shook my head slowly; _Get a grip on yourself Korra. You just feel guilt. Calm down. That's not why obviously… It's because you kissed his brother… That's all._

I walked across the room, but I was forced to stop when a strong hand wrapped around my arm, "Korra," I could hear the smile in his voice. "I've been looking for you. Are you feeling okay?"

I smiled up at Mako gently and nodded my head, "Fine… I just… I need a breather."

"Oh," Mako shrugged nonchalantly, "I could go with you… If you want."

My brows furrowed and my mouth scrunched. Several weeks ago, I would have killed for this happen, but there was something in my gut that felt wrong about it.

"_Tenzin was with someone else before me,"_ Pema's voice rang through my head. _Maybe you're not Pema in this situation, _a voice… One that sounded just like Avatar Aang's resonated in my head.

"Stop," I bit out without thinking. "Just stop." Mako looked at me, worried, confused, hurt… So many emotions crossing his face. I smiled and tried to make sense of things, "_Stop_ worrying about me Mako. I'm the Avatar. I can handle myself. It's just a little walk."

Mako grinned and looked up at the sky before looking back to me, "Only you would be offended by someone offering to walk with you Korra."

I shrugged, really wishing Mako would let go of my arm so I could leave. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Bolin starring directly at us, not bothering to try and hide his discontent. "What's wrong with-"

"Mako!" Asami cried out putting her hand on Mako's shoulder, causing him to release me from his grip. "I've been looking for you." She looked over in my direction, looking as thought she'd seen Amon before smiling, "Hi Korra. Care if I steal him?"

"Actually, I was gonna go with-"

"Go right ahead," I smiled. "You two have a lot to talk about… And I need to talk to someone too."

I walked away feeling Mako's eyes boring into the back of my head. I smiled at Bo, who just rolled his eyes and looked down at the drink in his hand. "Hey Bo," I sat down next to him, chancing a glance at Asami and Mako. Mako was glaring at me while Asami was clearly trying to talk to him. He was being disrespectful to her, his girlfriend, and I didn't appreciate that.

_You're not the Pema of this situation,_ Aang's voice reminded me again. I looked over at Bo, who was taking a drink from his glass, "Why aren't you with Mako?" was all he said.

"I needed to be with _you _right now."

Bolin brightened up for a second but was brought right back down to earth, "He loves you, Mako… You two don't spend a lot of time together though, so I don't see how."

"Sometimes, sometimes you just… know," I looked off into the distance, yet again seeing Mako and Asami on the dance floor. Mako was smiling down at her, giving her his full attention now. Asami wore the same expression as me; one of confusion.

"Yeah," He huffed out, "I guess so."

"You're not acting like yourself Bo… You were earlier. What's wrong?"

"You love _him_ and not _me_," Bo answered straight forward. "I don't understand. Why him? _Why him?_ Out of everyone else in the world it had to be _my _brother?"

_No it isn't_, Aang pulled at me again, "Bo you don't know what you're saying."

"I know perfectly well what I'm saying Korra. _You love him_. You wouldn't have kissed him if you didn't feel something for him." He said looking down at his drink again, "And it's been obvious these past few days that he's head over heels for you."

"There's a difference between love and lust, Bo," I blurted out before I could think.  
"What?" He asked, looking muddled.

"I mean," I sighed and looked up at the sky. Spirits help me. "I mean…" I felt myself breaking for him.

"Be honest with yourself first Korra." Aang advised me.

_Wait… I could see Aang. Why could I suddenly see Aang?_

"You're in the Avatar state Korra. You've been mediating on your thoughts, given some lately they've mainly been about your love life instead of Amon and mastering the Avatar state. You've been concentrating, and our connection has been building. Now be honest with yourself. It's the only way you're going to calm down and get back."

"Get back? Aang, why am I in this state? I'm not ready."

"Your emotions trigger the Avatar State," Aang answered gently, "For me, anger triggered the state. Anger was the exact opposite of who I was. For you, it was breaking… Having to many emotions boiling up. That's not what you do. You feel and admit it generally, but instead, you've held in so much. Now, I'm trying to help you. Tell yourself the truth."

"Be truthful with myself?" I asked, looking up at the skies and shaking my head, "Okay.. Truth… I did have a crush on Mako, but now… Now, I'm wondering what I know about him truly. He loves his brother and he's a great bender. He was a grade-A jerk when we first met. Then he started being okay with me. Then suddenly we were kissing and now... Now… I'm confused because I keep going back to Bo seeing us… And how broken he was and how that made me feel… It broke me with him in a way. Then Amon kidnapped me and I connected with you Aang, but I'm so scared I won't be able to defeat him. That he'll take my bending… Or worse. He'll kill somebody I love."

My thoughts immediately went to Bolin.

Aang nodded his head and smiled at me gently, "Young one, tonight do not worry about Amon. Simply celebrate your victories: pro-bending, as well as going into the Avatar State. Both, are amazing accomplishments.

"Korra," a voice panicked from the skies, "Korra? Korra? Korra, come back to me… This normally would be really cool and all, but you're tearing things apart here… Korra? Korra, if you can hear me, I love you. I love you Korra."

"Bo," I whispered, looking to Aang before suddenly being dragged back into Republic City. "Ungh." I feel to the ground hard and was surrounded by at least twenty different people now, but I could only see one face. Bolin. "Bo," I said, trying to hold back a smile, "You… You brought me out of the Avatar state."

Tenzin looked between the two of us, saying nothing. It was Pema who spoke up, "I thought only the Avatar's soul mate co-"

"Pema," Tenzin cut her off, "We don't know. You know that." He smiled down at Pema gently, pulling her into a side hug before glancing beside of me.

I looked next to me, and I saw I had landed in Mako's arms. "Mako, you can let go… I'm okay."

Mako his head, letting go of my arms and taking a step back. "So it's him? It's my brother?" The jealousy in his eyes stung, but it couldn't compare to the pain I felt hurting Bolin.

"I think it always has been Mako." I looked over at Bolin, who was shocked at what I was saying. I didn't look away from him as I continued, "I mean… Sometimes, sometimes you just _know_."

Bolin smiled and wrapped his hand around my waist before pulling me into a kiss. I smiled against his lips and sighed. I could finally say I felt like I was home. He pulled away slowly, eyes on mine. "You are the most amazing, coolest girl I know."

I blushed. "You're pretty unique, Bo."

Mako coughed pulling us from our moment. "How long? Have you known I mean."

I took a deep breath and thought, "I've known for the past few days. Since Amon captured me really. I didn't admit until right before I came out of the Avatar State."

Mako nodded his head before looking to his brother. After a few seconds he smiled, then looked to me, his smile faltering a little, "I guess, I shouldn't… I mean… Well, I don't want to stand in the way of my brother's happiness."

"And I wouldn't want to stand in the way of yours," Bolin smiled, "But you better go get her because she's heading out the door." Sure enough Asami was making a beeline for the door. Mako smiled at the both of us, heartbreak still clear in his eyes, as he left to work things with Asami. Bolin smiled down at me and pulled into his arms and started dancing. Considering everything was virtually destroyed thanks to me, there wasn't any music playing, but we would just make our own. Bolin and I could do that; we could do anything. "So, when you were saying that sometimes you know-"

I nodded my head smiling against his chest, "I was talking about you, Bo… Not Mako… You."

Bolin relieved a heavy sigh and chuckled a little, "I was worried for a second that you just decided to love me because I brought you out of the Avatar state."

I scrunched my nose and looked up at him, "You figured out my secret."

He rolled his eyes and kissed my nose, "Yes, yes I have Korra." Bolin pulled me closer to him; even though I didn't think that was physically possible. "You love me," I could hear the smile in his voice. We danced for the longest time in perfect silence before he spoke up again, "I hope Mako and Asami work things out."

"Me too," I whispered, not really worried about the situation right now.

"And I hope things aren't weird between any of us."

I smiled up at Bolin and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Don't worry about that tonight… Just celebrate."

"Our victory of you ripping the room to shreds?" Bo teased.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder, "That you got the girl."

Bolin moved his hands up to my arms and pulled back, waiting for me to look at him. He broke out into a smile and pulled me into a kiss.

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment._

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

_We're doing this right._

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all_

_about uh, uh, us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But it's all about us_

In that moment, it was truly, all about us.


End file.
